


Third time's a charm

by Dziabara



Series: Little, sweet suprises (Victuuri Week 2018) [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day Five, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff, Humor, Living in St. Petersburg, M/M, Post-Canon, Victor prompt, Victuuri Week, Victuuri Week 2018, celebration, victuuriweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziabara/pseuds/Dziabara
Summary: Every, even the smallest excuse is good to invite Yuuri for a nice dinner, especially when he can do it in familiar St. Petersburg. But what will happen when the Japanese knows the taste of Russian vodka? Will everything be alright?





	Third time's a charm

***

Between following bites of cooling dumplings, Victor was carefully watching sleepy Yuuri, his charmingly blushing comrade of dinner misery, who was lying on the table and with his nose almost pushed into a plate full of food, he was mumbling something to himself in an unidentified English-Japanese dialect. Victor sighed, half in amusement, and half in disappointment when he thought that he would have to carry this sweet, clumsy misfortune back to home.

But, of course, everything started kinda innocently. After an afternoon training they came to the conclusion that they deserved for a little celebration, so they went for a dinner to the small, cozy pub near their apartment. First, Victor planned to take Yuuri to the best (and the only one known in St. Petersburg) bistro serving katsudon, but then Yuuri said that he would like to try something much more local than what he already knows. Victor immediately agreed with his request, enjoying every opportunity when his darling expressed any unexpected wish. That's how they ended up in the nice, homely restaurant and maybe everything would be good if Yuuri's desire to taste dishes was not followed by a temptation of trying local drinks... including the famous Russian vodka. Yuuri did not even have to passed out drunk - alcohol of this concentration would knock down each of untrained taster, let alone talk about the Katsuki family, whose the youngest member managed to get off after only two glasses. But, wow, how bravely he drank them!

“Yuuri, I think it's enough for today.” Victor, who knew better than anyone about what kind of mode was switching on when Yuuri was drunken, preventively did not drink anything. However, it was not because how caring and responsible person Victor was, but most of all, he did not want to lose any second of funny reactions of his beloved piglet.

Victor just leaned over Yuuri and shook his arm. “We're going.”

In that moment, seemingly unconscious Yuuri just stood up like on command, as if he didn't want to be caught in such hard time of physical infirmity, and looked happily at Victor.

“Good moaning!” he replied quite loudly, raising his hand in greeting. Victor laughed, grabbed Yuuri's arm and gently put it down.

“Rather goodnight, Yuuri. Come on, we're coming back home," he said softly.

Drunken Yuuri looked around the restaurant.

“Yuu... You... what? Who am I?”

“Katsuki Yuuri.” Victor could not help smiling. Anyways, an interview was a little bit better option than some public striptease. “Twenty-four years old. The best Japanese skater. Second in the world.”

“Oh, wow... That's nice. Right. I am.” Yuuri tried really hard to connect dots on the map of his identity, but it was quite hard. After a moment, he raised his furrowed eyebrows and his cloudy sight stuck in the face of the other man. “And who are you? You remind me someone…”

“Victor Nikiforov. Also skater.”

In this way things went much faster. Much more faster. Extremely faster. Like a speed skater.

“Oooh, so you're Vicutoru? So coooool.” Yuuri replied with such dreamy voice as if he had just fulfilled his wish about meeting a long awaited idol. Well, he actually did it, but a year ago, seven thousand kilometers away and two gold rings less.

But Yuuri did not remember that completely, so after a long moment, when his thoughts sorted out a little, he finally bent and nodded, instructing Victor to come closer to him.

"Hey, Vicutoru..." he muttered with a conspiratorial whisper. “It's really hood to see you here, behouse, you know... Somebone is ready to marry me if I get a gold medal in fic... in figurf... when I win.

Katsuki paused and grinned at the mention of that promise. Victor smiled back, keeping his head on one hand and resting on the table. So he also forgot about it. Hmm... Interesting.

“So? And what do you want from me?” he asked quietly, not saying a word about a change (or rather update) of their small contract.

“And because I can't do it alone...” Just like he want to confirm these words, Yuuri swayed slightly, as if he was losing contact with gravity. “…so that's why I would like to know... if you... if you be my coach, Victor?

It was so hard to be serious. Oh, it was so hard...That feeling was melting him from inside when he heard about this replay of entertainment.

“And you're still thinking about that.” Victor grunted, hiding his joy behind the mask of calm. “I am. For about a year.”

“It can’t be!” Yuuri blinked and started to stare at Victor as if he saw new galaxies in that blue eyes, not a calm, slightly amused gaze caused by this whole situation. For a moment, Yuuri was counting something on his fingers, trying to guess how many months of life he had lost during the alcoholic unconscious, but he quickly gave up when he reached the end of his hand for the third time, unable to find the next abacus.

“W-w-whatever... But it's alfight, I have a b-backup plan!” Yuuri mumbled quite quickly, what allowed Victor to hope that alcohol slowly lost its power. “So what do you think about being my boyfriend?” he smiled.

“Sorry, you're late. We're already engaged.” Victor showed his right hand.

"No waaaaaay..." Yuuri opened his mouth in mute delight. After a moment of shock he put his hands above Victor's ring and began to move them hypnotically like a fortune-teller above a glass ball.

The amount of information absorbed by poor, softened by vodka, Japanese head was too big from the very beginning, but now it exceeded all emission standards and safety limits. Yuuri felt like he cannot go on like this. His idol jumped out with one after another sensational news, but he just could not live up to his expectations. "In that case... In that case..." he repeated like a mantra, trying to figure out something much more surprising and spectacular.

And at last Yuuri came up with something, because he unexpectedly straightened up like a violin string, as if he did not believe in his ingenuity. After a few seconds of tension Yuuri stand up, stepped around the table, and then he knelt down so rapidly that Victor flinched. Yuuri, however, looked completely unmoved by this fact, and even better - despite a strong blush on his face, his gaze was full of determination and peace.

“So...” he started, then extended his hand to his beloved. “So, if it possible... and if you really want... Then... Be my husband, Victor?”

 _But that's what an engagement is about. To get married_ , thought Victor, putting his hand on his feverish cheek. Oh, God. This time he perfectly knew that Yuuri was in a state of intoxication and had a memory of a goldfish, so the next day he would forget absolutely everything what had happened here, and yet... yet... Victor smiled, a little through tears, because he was moved and amused by the absurdity of the situation. Why that boy always did everything half-consciously? How could he have fallen in love with Yuuri again and again, even if his speech was complete nonsense? He did not know, but even if he knew, he would not care about it.

"Yes," Victor answered and reached out to grasp exhausted Yuuri.

Victor snorted with a silent laughter, stroking black hair snuggled next to his chest. But he was not going to let Yuuri think that he will always show initiative. And next time, that really correct time, when they successfully win the golden medal of the Grand Prix, Victor will be the first to ask to marry him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dziabara) and [Tumblr](http://dziabara.tumblr.com/) to know about updates!  
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
